Hroldar the Strange
Hroldar the Strange is a Nord barbarian who is guarding the entrance of the mine in the settlement of Raven Rock. Interactions A Blocked Door Carnius Magius has requested the Nerevarine to check on Falco Galenus at the site, since there is apparently some sort of problem. Falco tells the Nerevarine that Hroldar is blocking the door. The Nerevarine has two options: either beat Hroldar in hand-to-hand combat not killing him, or killing him. If the Nerevarine kills Hroldar they cannot side with Falco later on, but if they leave him alive they can still choose any side. Either option will complete the quest. Stop the Messenger The task is to eliminate a messenger sent from the colony, but they must make it appear that wolves overtook the man. They are to follow Hroldar out into the wilderness, then lure the man to the location. Dialogue A Blocked Door "You'll not infect me with your Devilry! I am here to defend Nature, and I'll do so at any cost! Now, begone!" (If approached again) "You! If you're part of this accursed plot to rape the land, you'll suffer the same fate as all the rest! You'll be cursed....cursed, I tell you!" (If approached again after speaking to Falco) "Sent you to talk me out of this, have they? Those devils won't be rid of me so easily! Talk all you like, . The curse I place on you will be all the more painful for it." (After throwing a punch) "I'll not give in to you! Cease this violence before you bring death and destruction on yourself!" (After throwing several punches) "OW! Okay, okay. I'll go away - just stop hitting me! Just give me a minute to collect myself. I promise I'll be gone the next time you come back. Oh, that's going to leave such a bruise..." (If approached again) "Look, I said I'll leave. Just stay away from me, will you?" Stop the Messenger "Well now, look who it is. Carnius said ye'd be helpin' me. Took me a minute to realize it weren't a joke. Surprised to see me, are yeh? That trick ring of Carnius' did quite a number. Don't have one this time around, though, so I'd hate to have to put yeh down. Don't get any bright ideas about fightin'. Now, we'd best get going if we're goin' to catch this lad. We can sort out the details once we get there. Let's go." (If approached again) "Let get a move on, . Don't want to get Carnius mad, now do yeh?" (After arriving at the location) "Right. Now we're to it. You go fetch this messenger fellah, and I'll take care of gettin' the wolves." (If spoken to before the messenger arrives) "Jus' bring the messenger here, an' the wolves'll make short work of 'im." (After the messenger is killed) "Carnius had somethin' for yeh, once the '''messenger' was dead. Here, take this and get movin'. He'll be wantin' to know this lad won't be arrivin'."'' :messenger "Yeh see the look on his face? Ha ha! Wasn' expectin' that, I can tell yeh!" (If approached again) "I gave yeh the stuff Carnius wanted yeh to have; nothin' left to say. We're done here." Trivia *Falco says Hroldar was kicked out his group, though he doesn't blame them. *Hroldar dies with a blast of red smoke, identical to the werewolf transformation spell. Appearances * de:Hroldar der Merkwürdige pl:Hroldar Dziwak Category:Bloodmoon: Raven Rock Characters Category:Bloodmoon: Fort Frostmoth Characters